


失智发言

by Janejor



Category: RPS
Genre: ABO, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janejor/pseuds/Janejor
Summary: RPS女a男oMPREG! ! ! ! ! ! !温帕闺密双o一笔带过





	失智发言

**Author's Note:**

> RPS  
> 女a男o  
> MPREG! ! ! ! ! ! !  
> 温帕闺密双o一笔带过

翠嫁给夫人的时候还没见过那么大的世面，婚礼上被爸爸妈妈哥哥们看着还有点羞地拿着捧花，才演完子爵没几年还没那么红，被很多很多粉丝黑压压一大片围着还不适应，不小心被吓到还会一个劲往夫人怀里躲。翠就想反正还年轻以后在好莱坞演戏走不顺他不还有把好嗓子嘛，反正现在他的收入大多数来自音乐剧舞台剧演唱会啥的，再说这些个导演管他是a是b每有爱情戏他不管演abo都要不情不愿地脱，还说你有这么棒的女乃子和屁股穿着干嘛，你以为片子的卖点是什么，脱到他一读到“接下来他就脱了衣服”的剧本他就特别委屈生气，心里难过地想我明明有很努力提高演技为什么他们总是视而不见，但毕竟没什么人脉势力为了片酬和前程咬咬牙还是忍了。  
夫人不是那种典型的控制欲a，她有种干练直率的豪爽，而且也很理解翠并且很体贴，她没有大a主义，对做一个家庭主a完全没有意见，也不介意奶孩子。所以翠提出婚后每月要约会给她买礼物她欣然接受，夫人高兴还来不及，她的女a朋友们本来就可嫉妒她娶了这么一个人美奶大歌甜屁股翘的o，这么一来就更体现翠的贤惠和对她满满的爱和依恋了。毕竟是个女人，谁都有点小小虚荣鸭。翠和夫人很恩爱，翠虽是o但是力气还是摆在那里的，所以每次逛街翠都会帮夫人提东西，下雨帮忙撑伞还把夫人抱进怀里怕淋着，夫人窝在翠软软的胸脯上幸福飞起，回家就更卖力地玩女乃干翠了，把翠压在沙发上干得脸红扑扑的哭唧唧水还流个不停。翠那时候片约不多日程不紧，夫人就说亲爱的我们要个孩子吧，翠o的本能全都被艹出来了就特别乖巧，然后蓝眼睛泪汪汪地点了头，夫人见状唧唧一下涨到最大，jy就把翠的肚子装满了。  
翠这个身材一看就很能生啊肯定当场（x）就怀了，肚里揣了大儿子翠前期孕吐啥也吃不下瘦了一大圈，有一次早上趴在马桶上不停地吐，刚刚吐完抬起头想起来漱个口就低血糖昏在冰凉的瓷砖上，夫人在被窝里迷迷糊糊醒了发现翠半个小时还没回来就很担心，看到翠昏在地上吓得心脏病都出来了赶紧911，以后早上再困都陪翠吐给他拍背擦嘴，后期翠胃口好了奶子越来越大，又酸又痛又涨就很难受，夫人一边十分心疼一边很性奋，揉着揉着就出奶了翠下面也流水了就日上了。生的时候翠很痛但很坚强没掉眼泪，夫人是心疼得眼泪都快流干了。  
翠的奶可是夫人一手越揉越鼓的，没怀之前本来就大，婚后夫人一上手就停不下来，压根不用担心自己吃完了儿子挨饿。大的出来没几年翠又揣了小的，然后一家3口半出门逛街散步特别和谐。  
小的儿子出来后翠的演艺事业有所起步，还提名好几个奖项，可是依旧是要他脱脱脱的。夫人就鼓励他说也有好多导演不是开始欣赏演技了吗，总之就是让翠不要泄气，那是他们眼瞎。  
然后湾就来了，提出恐怖片的想法，没啥赚头但湾很热情善良，重点是不用脱鸭，翠对他很有好感就接了。  
闺密相见恨晚，事业直线上升，电影一部一部，票房蹭蹭蹭上涨，两个网瘾相遇分外能聊，你一句我一句，今天你做甜甜圈明天我弹琴唱歌，搂肩拥抱一举一动简直像热恋中的小情侣。翠见的世面也多了，青涩害羞翠进化成性感熟o，撩人越来越得心应手，彩虹屁越吹越精彩。然后网友就炸了啊，get a room啥的笑言越来越多，一组组眉来眼去的图显得这俩更配了，绝世双o恋啥的都有。  
夫人酸死啊，咋滴老娘当初看你老实有上进心把丈夫放心交给你，谁想你个o竟然连人都给拐了，明天娱乐头条是不是就是开.房了。夫人一想这tm绝对不行，就大西洋太平洋飞过去带着放暑假的儿子们探班还陪走红毯，边让媒体拍照边整个把有点长肉了还变软了的翠圈进怀里，翠被突击的调皮记者吓到后就不停往夫人身上贴，可把夫人得意的。  
老娘才是这里最秀的鸡。（bushi）  
然后那晚翠就忘情地骑夫人，为了工作太久没做了每次发q都只能用玩具安慰自己，翠想要得发疯都快和温搞双o了。敏感紧致的肉壁把夫人的魂都要吸进去了，翠挺着腰了脑子发麻地要上天了爽到腿发软没了力气，夫人双手环住翠又紧又肉的腰就换了个体位把翠给压了，又温柔又发狠地日他，这么多年了夫人还没结婚就知道怎么让翠舒服，翠甜腻得不像话的声音只有她能听，夫人边日边对翠饱满的乳肉又吸又揉，翠被日得哭唧唧地吹了，最后那一个高音叫得夫人心都酥了。  
翠一有休息的时间就会立马回家盘儿子，儿子可乖了抱一抱就扑进翠怀里不肯下来，他们总说daddy的味道真好闻，不过这次他们还说daddy他们想要一个小妹妹。  
翠想起小小只的自己以前被哥哥们盘的日子，比起他的哥哥们他现在还是小小只。  
夫人笑了，她一手在儿子们看不见的角度抓了一把翠浑圆挺翘的屁股，说亲爱的我们可以给他们生个妹妹当圣诞礼物。  
然后又双叒开始造宝宝了。  
还是个带把的也没关系，夫人会干到翠怀上小姑娘为止。


End file.
